


"Bruce & His Boys"

by CastleCanary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: Bruce started hearing whispers from Tim, then Jason, and finally Dick.‘What I’m not suppose to know your top secret pl-”Suddenly three pairs of hands reached at Bruce’s briefs and yanked them all the way down. Bruce almost tripped while his sons grabbed his black underwear from around his ankles.“What the hell is that matter with you boys?!”So Bruce was now standing there, butt ass naked, in the kitchen with his three sons all laughing at the fact that they’d pantsed their father into complete nudity.•Or... Bruce gets pantsed by his sons which leads to nasty things.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	"Bruce & His Boys"

Bruce had been up on a Saturday morning… Everyone else in the mansion was, not surprisingly, asleep. Bruce was in the kitchen cooking breakfast in nothing but his black briefs. Alfred had left bright and early with his new girlfriend, Maggy Page, to go to a couple’s spa for the weekend. So it left Bruce and his sons, Dick, Jason, and Tim, the entire mansion to themselves all weekend. Wonder what Bruce and the boys could do to keep themselves entertained...

“Lookin’ good there, B.”

Bruce turned his head to see his oldest standing there in his bright blue boxers, smirking, arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen way.

Bruce turned back to cooking his pancakes, “Morning, Dick. Hungry?”

“Yes! We’re starved,” Jason came walking through the kitchen’s entrance with Tim close behind. Jason in nothing but dark red boxers and Tim in his light green boxers. 

Jason sat at the kitchen table, “Gotta say, old man. You should cook for us more often.”

Bruce scoffed, “With that attitude, you won’t be eating any of my breakfast.”

“Guess I’ll just sit back and enjoy the view, then.”

Bruce turned and met Jason’s raised eyebrow and smirk with an eyebrow and confused look. Bruce scoffed once more and resumed his cooking. If Bruce hadn’t known any better, he could mistake his first and second sons’ joking for flirting. 

“Tim, you want breakfast or just coffee?”

“Breakfast sounds good, dad.”

Dad. That made Bruce smile to himself.

“Oh yes, daddy,” Jason began to mock. “Give me that breakfast, Daddy! Tim, you're such a little goody good. No wonder you're Bruce’s favorite.”

Dick laughed as he sat and joined his brothers at the kitchen table while Tim blew a raspberry at Jason’s comments.

“Now you all know I don’t have a favorite,” Bruce said nonchalantly without turning his attention away from cooking. 

“So what do you boys have planned for the day?”

Bruce started hearing whispers from Tim, then Jason, and finally Dick.

‘What I’m not suppose to know your top secret pl-”

Suddenly three pairs of hands reached at Bruce’s briefs and yanked them all the way down. Bruce almost tripped while his sons grabbed his black underwear from around his ankles.

“What the hell is that matter with you boys?!”

So Bruce was now standing there, butt ass naked, in the kitchen with his three sons all laughing at the fact that they’d pantsed their father into complete nudity.

“You look even better than you did before, old man,” Jason said as he dangled Bruce's black briefs in the air and laughed.

“Wow, Bruce. No wonder you’ve had a lot of girlfriends,” Dick pointed at Bruce’s manhood. Even hanging soft, Bruce still had an impressive member downstairs. 

“Catch us if you can,” Tim smirked.

Jason, Dick and Tim all ran off and continued their laughter throughout the mansion.

Bruce was left completely naked in the kitchen of Wayne Manor. Guess the boys had answered his question about how they were gonna spend the day.

Bruce smirked, and continued finishing his cooking. 

*

Bruce made his way through the mansion. Completely in the nude. Soft, big dick swinging between his legs and hairy ass cheeks bouncing away as Bruce was trying to find the location of his immature sons and his missing underwear. 

Bruce yelled through the rooms and halls for each of his sons and still had no response. Probably all hiding in predator mode the way Bruce taught each of them for missions.

Deciding on giving up finding his sons, Bruce made his way to his own bedroom to retrieve some clothing.

Bruce pulled open his underwear drawer to find… nothing.

Bruce panicked a little inside. Opened up another drawer, another drawer and another drawer. No underwear, no socks, not even a pair of sweatpants.

“Those nasty little fuckers.”

Bruce made his way to the closet where he knew he’d find his many business suits to find… Absolutely nothing.

“Oh, those nasty little fuckers.”

*

So Bruce was wandering around the mansion completely in the buff. Checked the living room and entertainment rooms to find nothing. Checked the boys’ rooms to find them completely empty and missing of any clothes Bruce could put on for himself. Also checked The Batcave to find none of his sons or any sorts of clothing.

Bruce could technically put on a Batsuit for clothing to conceal himself. But deep down he was having too much fun playing this little game with his sons.

There was a note laying by itself on The Batcomputer.

CUM outside, Dad ;)

Bruce wasn’t completely sure if that spelling of the word “come” was on purpose or not. It made him smile.

He made his way up the manor and outside to the back yard. It wasn’t like the gardeners worked on the weekends. Which, thank god. Since Bruce was playing naked games with his own sons after all...

Bruce felt he was getting warmer towards his sons’ location when he found a bright blue pair boxers, a dark red pair and a light green pair scattered in the yard which led down to the inground pool area.

As Bruce approached the pool, he saw Jason and Tim with nothing but sunglasses on, laid back side by side in beach chairs. Soaking in the sun naked together.

Dick was walking on the pool dive also completely naked, getting ready to jump in when he noticed Bruce and smiled up at the sight of his naked father. 

Dick dived, naked body flying through the air before hitting the pool water. Dick flew easily through the pool to the shallow end, lifted his head out of the water then started walking out of the pool and up towards his father. Dick’s naked, wet and hairless body stood in front of Bruce’s naked, dry and hairy one.

“Looks like you found us.”

Bruce admired the sight of his oldest and smirked.

“Yep. Looks like…”

Jason and Tim both looked at their naked brother and naked father standing together further down the pool area. 

Bruce raised his voice for his other sons to hear him and asked, “So, which one of you boys has my underwear?”

Tim turned towards his right, Jason just shrugged and made a comical innocent face. Bruce laughed then started admiring both Jason’s & Tim’s bodies side by side.

Jason’s body was way beefier than Tim’s. Jason had big strong muscles in his arms, huge pecs, little bit of a stomach, and huge meaty legs. Especially in his thighs. Tim was muscular but not as much as his brother beside him. Tim had only a little hair on his chest, stomach and armpits.

Jason’s cock was clearly longer and he had way more pubic hair around his genitals than Tim did but Tim’s was thicker and he kept his pubic hair nicely trimmed. It made Bruce’s mouth water.

“Clearly I don’t have your underwear, Bruce,” Dick got Bruce's attention. “See?”

Dick did a spin to show off more of his wet, naked body to his father. Dick has always been muscular and lean no matter what age he had developed. Even though Dick was the oldest, he wasn’t as hung as his two younger brothers. But what Dick lacked in personal manhood, he made up for in ass cheeks. 

Very thick and round. Completely hairless and looked so delicious wet & shiny out in the summers’ day. Bruce’s eldest son clearly had the body that meant Dick was supposed to be strictly a bottom.

Bruce loved how different his sons’ bodies looked from each other.

“No, you don’t,” Bruce confirmed. “Come here.”

Bruce and his eldest son started kissing, passionately.

Dick loved the way kissing his father felt. Bruce's hard stumble against his soft, hairless face.

“Don’t give Dick all the attention, old man.”

Jason and Tim walked up to their naked father and older brother. Bruce and Dick stopped. Bruce noticed Tim had a bottle of sunblock.

“Now now. There's plenty of daddy to go around…”

Bruce started kissing his second oldest son. Jason kissed differently from Dick. Dick kissed with passion and care. Jason kissed with hunger, desire and maybe even a little anger.

Bruce felt a pair of wet hands rubbing his back. Bruce turned to see Tim with white covered hands rubbing Bruce with sunblock.

“Didn’t want you to get sunburned, dad.” Tim smiled innocently.

“Tim, you're always thinking about me. Unlike these two little pervs back here.” Dick and Jason both laughed at their father’s comment.

Bruce then took the bottle of sunblocked.

“Here, you pervs rub sunblock on daddy’s body. Tim deserves some love.”

Bruce then started kissing his youngest son. Placed his hands on Tim's naked lower back as Tim cupped Bruce's face with sunblock covered hands. Tim kissed with uncertainty but wanted approval. Bruce guided his youngest son’s tongue with his own and Tim followed. 

Bruce did that as he felt both his oldest son’s and middle son’s hands rubbing sunblock against his naked back. Dick rubbed at Bruce’s shoulders and back as Jason focused on Bruce’s lower back and ass cheeks. Jason even began rubbing his finger against his father’s hole.

Bruce’s cock felt so hard. He could feel his youngest son’s cock was hard just the same against his own.

Bruce stopped kissing Tim to turn and say, “You boys sure do know how to make an old man feel young again.’

Bruce had his right arm wrapped around Tim, his left arm around Dick with Jason right in front of him. Tim and Dick wrapped their arms around Jason and their naked father. Forming a circle of very naked Batman with his naked batboys.

“Now,” Bruce said, getting all of his sons’ attention. “How do you do boys feel about sucking your dad’s cock?”

The naked batboys all looked at each other and smiled.

“Yes!” “Hell yeah!” “Absolutely, bruce!”

The boys all started to get on their knees.

Dick on Bruce's left, Jason in front and Tim on the right.

Jason, being the greedy little shit that he was, took the first suck of his father’s cock.

“Hey!” “Jay!”

Jason ignored the cries of annoyance from his brothers and looked up at his father then winked. Bruce could see and feel the grin from his second son’s mouth around his cock.

“Now, Jason. I want to lecture you about sharing. But god... you feel too good, son. Don’t worry, Dick and Tim. You boys will get your turns.”

As the oral sex continued, Jason focused on the head of Bruce’s cock. Dick licked up and down Bruce's long & thick shaft and tim sucked at Bruce's testicles.

“I want you boys to look up at me while you suck your daddy’s cock.”

The batboys did as their father commanded them. Three sets of blue eyes looked up as their father’s manhood was in their faces.

A moment where Bruce realized these boys very well looked like his biological sons.

Bruce threw his head back and moaned, “You boys are about to make your old man bust a nut.”

Dick lightly pushed Jason back from sucking off their father. 

”Not before I suck you off” 

Dick took Bruce's manhood in his hand and started sucking at the head.

Bruce let out another moan at the start of his oldest son’s blow job.

He’d never admit this to his boys but Dick did give the best head out of his three sons.

“I call cumshot,” Tim announced.

Bruce laughed and looked down at Tim.

“Sure thing, son.”

Dick kept sucking and sucking his father while Jason and Tim waited by stroking their own hard cocks. He was admiring this beautiful sight of his naked sons on a hot summer's day as Bruce started to feel the hot buildup in his manhood…

“Almost there. You ready, Tim?”

Tim smiled up at his father.

“Yes, dad.”

Dick stopped sucking as Tim took hold of Bruce's cock and started stroking with tongue & mouth open.

“OH, FUCK!”

Hot, white liquid started shooting from Bruce's manhood and onto his youngest son’s tongue, lips and face. Bruce breathed out his orgasm as Tim kept taking the white substance as Dick & Jason watched.

Tim gave a few more strokes to Bruce's cock to make sure his father was completely empty.

Dick took tim by the back of Tim's head with his hand and started kissing his youngest brother. Both of them obviously used their tongues to swamp their father’s cum from their mouths. 

Jason then took Tim by the back of the head to stop him & Dick and now Jason & Tim began. Both swapping their father’s cum with their tongues as well.

Finally… Dick, Tim & Jason started three way kissing each. All of Bruce's sons kissed their brothers with his cum on their lips.

“I love you boys so much,” Bruce said. Smiling down at all his sons.

All the naked batboys stopped and looked up at their naked father.

“We love you too, dad,” they all said at once.

*

After Bruce finally blew his load with the help of his sons, Bruce walked near the edge of the pool and sat down. Bruce enjoyed the mixture of heat on his ass cheeks with the cool water from having his legs in the pool.

Bruce watched as his naked sons stood, stroked each others’ cocks and made out with each other.

Jason stood in the middle as he & Tim were sticking their tongues down each others’ throats. Tim on the left and Dick on the right, stroked away at their brother’s cock.

Jason stopped kissing tim to annouce, “Oh, fuck! I’m gonna cum!’

Immediately, Jason started bucking his hips forward as white liquid shot from his manhood and out on the pavement.

Dick and Tim looked down and laughed at their accomplishment.

“Jay never lasts long, does he,” Dick asked Tim.

“Hey! Fuck you, Grayson.”

Dick & Tim laughed as Bruce chuckled to himself. Even when they were having sex each other, Bruce’s sons wouldn’t stop their brotherly banter with one another.

Next, Dick & Tim began stroking at each other’s cocks. Jason being finished, walked towards his father sitting at the edge.

Jason sat next to his naked father and asked, “Which one do you think will cum next?”

“Timothy. Dick has very impressive stamina during sex.”

“No way. Tim lasts way longer were we’re fuckin’. Golden boy will definitely blow first.”

Bruce turned toward his second son and held out his hand.

“Bet you a million.”

Jason smirked and shook Bruce's hand.

“You’re on, old man.”

Bruce and Jason continued to watch Dick & Tim go at each other’s cocks.

“Oh, fuck,” tim moaned out.

“Come on, baby bird. You’re not gonna last as long as me,” Dick said to his little brother.

And Dick was right.

Tim began crying out and cumming in Dick’s hand. Tim's own semen met Jason's on the pavement.

Jason looked annoyed as Bruce looked at his second son smirking.

“Want my million by next weekend.”

Bruce pecked Jason with a light kiss.

Tim began walking over to Bruce and Jason, still breathing heavy from his orgasm.

Dick smiled wide as he began flexing his muscles and started doing victory poses like he was in a bodybuilding contestant with his hard cock still pointing out.

“Guess that makes me the family winner.”

“Yep looks like,” Bruce said as Tim sat beside Jason.

“Let me give you your prize, son.”

Bruce got up and walked away from his two naked sons sitting at the edge of the pool to meet his oldest.

Bruce got on both knees and put his mouth around Dick’s cock.

Dick threw his back as his father sucked away.

“Best prize ever…”

Bruce grinned around his oldest son’s cock but continued sucking.

After all the action Dick had gotten he wasn’t to last much longer.

“I’m gonna cum, Bruce…”

Bruce stopped sucking and stroked at Dick’s manhood. A few strokes and Dick was sure enough cumming onto the pool’s pavement.

Dick breathed out his own orgasm as Bruce stood with Dick’s softening manhood still in hand.

“Well would you look at…” Bruce looked down at the puddle that was a mixture of Jason’s, Tim’s & Dick’s semen.

“All my grandchildren,” Bruce concluded.

Dick laughed at Bruce’s joke.

“You’re disgusting, Bruce.”

Bruce looked at his oldest. 

“Guess that's where you boys get it from.”

Bruce kissed his oldest son and Dick happily kissed his father back.

Jason & Tim waited naked together as they watched their naked father and naked brother kiss each other.

Bruce & Dick finally made their way to the edge and sat.

The order went: Dick, Bruce, Jason then Tim.

Dick started holding Bruce's right hand, Jason held Bruce's left hand, then Tim got up to get behind Bruce's back and wrap his arms lightly around Bruce's neck in a loving manner.

“Just wanted to let you boys know.. I love you all very much. You boys are my world.”

“We love you too.” “Love you too, Bruce” “Love you too, old man.”

Not only did Bruce’s body feel warm but his heart did as well.

“And we’re gonna finish the rest of your breakfast!”

Tim retracted his arms and pushed Bruce’s back as Dick & Jason pushed forward Bruce's arms. The naked boys successfully pushed their naked father into the pool.

Bruce's mind and body was surprised by the sudden lack of oxygen and coldness.

Bruce brought himself up for a deep breath and saw his naked sons all laughing and running back up to the manor.

After seeing the sight of naked sons’ ass cheeks bouncing up and down all the way uphill back toward the mansion, Bruce realized he had to come up with some sort of punishment for their little shignangans.

Bruce lifted up his body to lay in the pool water on his back and soaked up the sun with his naked body in peace and quiet. 

He smiled. He was sure he could come up with something...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: CastleCanary and push the kudos button if you enjoyed <3


End file.
